Stay Here Tonight
by Wolf Of Legends
Summary: After a night of laughing and enjoying each other's company, House doesn't want Wilson to leave. Slash, told in second person


**Title:** Stay Here Tonight

**Author:** WolfOfLegends

**Beta:** Amphritie

**Pairing**: House/Wilson

**Summery:** After a night of laughing and enjoying each other's company, House doesn't want Wilson to leave. Slash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in the story save for the narrator, who is in fact, myself… or something.. hmm.

.

Told in the Second Person

.

.

* * *

.

It's about 1:45am when you look up at Wilson. He looks tired but he doesn't have to tell you for you to know: His half-closed eyes and badly hidden yawns tell you. But he's smiling and still chuckling from that last fit of laughter you induced a moment or two before. The two of you have been talking for hours since he came home with you from work. There's a few beers lay about the table but not enough to make either of you drunk, save for a vague tipsiness. It's been a good evening. You feel yourself smiling just because he is. You don't think you've seen him smile enough lately. And you're almost sure he'd say the same about you. This was something both of you needed. Especially something your friendship needed.

But when his eyes meet yours you feel a slight pang of dread. You know the look in those brown eyes. You don't want him to go, but he's ready to head on out, call it a night. You're not sure why you don't want him to leave. The two of you have been together for over seven hours now, and that's not even counting lunch and the fake consult you called Wilson for just to hang out for fifteen minutes during your clinic duty. It seems that today you just can't get enough of him. You can't get enough of those brown eyes, sweet smile or soothing voice. You could listen to Wilson speak for hours on end. It doesn't even matter what he's saying-you just like to listen to the tones of his voice.

You wish you could just come out and tell him that you want him to stay here and not leave tonight. You want to tell him that when he's around everything feels right and that you don't want him to leave you alone. It's not that you're close to suicide or anything that drastic. No, you just want him to stay with you and give up on that lonely hotel room and stay here with you. He doesn't even have to stay on the couch. Hell, your bed's practically big enough to sleep three. You're almost certain that if he knew what was running through your head he'd give in... But you can't tell him that. You can't tell him that you want to hold him in your arms and make him feel what it's like to truly be loved. Because you love him more than any of his wives could've ever hoped to have loved him, don't you? And even as sappy as it sounds...

You need him.

But you're jarred from your thoughts when you hear him take in a deep breath, which makes your dread worsen. You know he's going to say it; he's going to get up and leave. He'll head back to the lowly hotel room that he tries to call home just so no one pities him. You, on the other hand, hesitate. Realize what a pathetic mess you are when you feel your palms getting sweaty as you watch him. Without saying a word, he stands and makes his way to his coat hanging on the door. But when he grabs the coat you can see him hesitate.

You're hanging on his every movement, waiting for him to speak. It's almost as if time has stopped while he stands there. Nothing moves while he tries to make up his mind in the silence. You're hanging on for everything. You wish he'd just turn around and look at you and that seeing the pain in your eyes would make him stay... But he doesn't look up to see it. A few more seconds go by feeling like forever until Wilson finally looks at you. But by now, you're staring at your drink on the table.

It seems like he's made up his mind. He's now got his coat tossed over his arm as he moves in closer to you. You try to hold on, try to tell yourself that it's not over until he says goodnight. He stops in front of you. You feel a little uneasy. It's not like him to get up for his coat and then come back to you to say goodnight. But while your mind is racing to try and figure out what Wilson's up to, you failed to notice him hugging you until he's already leaned over and has got his arms around you. There's a moment of you just sitting there, unmoving. But you manage to hug back just before he feels too discouraged. But somewhere in the span of three seconds you went from hugging to holding on for dear life.. well, on your part, that is.

It's because there's something about him that makes you feel safe, even when there's nothing to be afraid of. There's something about him that saves you and makes you feel alive. If someone asked you, you probably wouldn't be able to explain it-not that you would in the first place. The only person that deserves anything from you is the man next to you. After all the pain and grief you've caused this man over all the years you've known each other he deserves everything you can possibly give and more. He deserves to hear what you want to tell him. You owe him that much.

Suddenly your mind is on high speed as you try and piece everything you want to say together, combine everything words that work perfectly and convey how much you love him. You write up what seems like an essay to recite in your mind, words beautifully strung together that you're almost certain would make the younger man cry if you told him. You take a breath to try and start it, but it seems your mind's not ready to give that much yet. It's a plea, and it's a desperate one.

"Don't go... I need you."

He drops his coat.

END


End file.
